Opportunity In Tragedy
by Jeshin-The-Almighty
Summary: the story of a young boy, a second born twin, causes birth complications, hated by his father a young boy discovers an opportunity, in a tragedy Death note related


_**Disclaimer: i don't own nothing.**_

_**I was rather bored one day and the idea came in my head, i know the writing kind of sucks, but was doing it while playing video games with mum and introducing my dog to my new cat, so didnt pay a terrible amount of attention, this was my break lol.  
**_

"One more push miss!" a young nurse said to a blond woman in labor, her blue eyes shining with pain, exhaustion and determination.

Her husband, another blue eyed blonde, held her hand and offered reassurance.

The woman's face tensed as she pushed. They heard crying and she started breathing again.

"There she is, a little baby girl" said the nurse, the now mother and father smiled as she placed the child in a blanket and on her mothers chest.

They stared at the child's light hair gracing her skull, he big blue eyes like her parents as she cried from the cold.

The mothers breathe hiked again and she cried, the father took the child and asked what was wrong.

"It seems we have a twin" the nurse said. Both parents seemed shocked, but didn't have much time to worry as the baby was coming then.

When the second child was born, the doctor frowned. He called a crash cart as the mothers eyes started to close.

The father watched as his wife seemed to be losing awareness and his second born was taken away; he saw the child was covered in blood. He cried to his wife not to leave him, and for them to bring his child back.

A nurse took his daughter away and he was forced to leave the room.

_**Few years later**_

"Hey kid wake up already" came a loud booming voice, disturbing the young child's sleep. He pulled his messy three year old hair out from under his pillow as he opened his large black eyes. He looked over to see his sister sleeping comfortably and smiling. The boy smiled and obeyed his father.

The little girl woke up an hour later to see her brother attempting to wash the kitchen counter; however his small stature made it difficult. "What 'r you doin'?" she asked, the boy said "cleaning so father doesn't get mad."

The girl giggled "I help!" she ran over to him but slipped on some spilt water.

The boy tried to help her up but she started crying, he tried to calm her, and make her feel better.

Their father came in then and said "what have you done to her now brat" he picked up the crying girl and walked off, leaving a sad child alone and guilty

Another year went buy and them young boy's father stopped bothering to pretend to care about him. Oh he cared about his daughter, the little girl that looked just like her mother, but not his odd looking son, whose birth caused his own mothers death.

The young boy had to do chores most of the night, and early in the morning, it got so bad he had maybe an hour of sleep a day, but he was learning to live on it. His sister tried to help, but when their father caught her, he would reprimand the young boy for 'pawning of his duty'

When they started school, his sister tried to help him get ready; she brushed his hair for him, since his long fingers couldn't seem to work a brush correctly. She learnt from her father as he brushed her hair.

It was a good thing the boy was very smart, so even though he couldn't do his homework due to chores, he still scored pretty good marks, he stay quiet most of the time and sat next to his much more outgoing sister, the only person who seemed to like him, all the other kids called him weirdo.

One day his sister gave him some of her lunch because she wasn't hungry, he got lunch from his father, but it was just a sandwich he had to make himself. His sister got a much more elaborate lunch, including chocolate and juice.

The young boy stared at the chocolate his sister gave him. She urged him to have some, saying it was "yummy", he took a small bite and his eyes lit up, he gulped down the rest of it in excitement while his sister giggled at him.

On there seventh birthday, the young boy smiled as his sister asked him to blow out the candles on her birthday cake with her, he was never allowed a birthday cake, when ever he asked, his father always said 'next year, next year."

He wished, for his daddy to love him like he loved his sister.

After helping his sister with her homework, the young boy decided to do some of his evening chores while his family slept, he heard some noises outside the door. He looked out the window, frightening some rebellious teenagers, they dropped their smokes as they ran off, and not noticing it was only a child.

The butts caught fire on some old newspapers by the front door. The boy gasped and ran to get a cup of water, by the time he got back outside the fire had gotten to high, he tried anyway.

The boy ran inside and yelled for his father, who had drunk himself into a nearly comatose state.

He ran to his room and shook his sister. Who screamed when they saw the fire in the living room, the boy ran back to his father and tried to wake him up. The young girl cried as she shook her daddy.

The boy realized the fire was taking over the house and if they didn't get out now, they wouldn't. The fire alarm was going mad in nearly every room. The boy dragged his sister, leaving his father behind. The floor fell beneath them. They both grabbed the edge of the floor so as not to fall into the basement, where the fire had gotten rather bad.

Being worked from a young age, the boy was stronger and managed to get himself back on the ground. He reached down for his sister; he tried to pull her up as she cried for him to save her. Unfortunately he wasn't that strong yet, her sweating hands slipped through his fingers as she fell to the basement below.

The boy, not caring about his own life, ran to the basement door to get his sister, the only person who seemed to care about him.

He reached up to open the door and pulled away, the handle was burning hot, he put his shirt over his arms and turned with them, knowing he might have to use his hands again and arm burns were not as serious as hand burns.

He tried to run down the stairs but was pulled back.

A man in a bright suit had taken the boy and was running outside with him in his arms.

The boy screamed for his sister and the fire fighter sent one of his colleagues downstairs for her.

The boy stared, as the residence he called home was falling to pieces under the fire that raged within. He watched the fire fighters take his family out one by one in stretchers. He was the only one lucky enough to be able to walk out, even if his arms were covered in burns.

He saw them take his sisters unconscious body straight to the ambulance he was in, along with their father.

The boy didn't shed a tear, when they told him his daddy had gone to be with his mummy, after all that's what he wanted all along anyway.

After a few hours, some officers came to tell him they were taking him to find a place to sleep, the boy asked if his sister was going to, he saw their faces and knew instantly, his sister was dead.

The boy cried silently and seemingly didn't care what happened to him anymore.

While he sat, tears pouring down as he sat in the child services offices. A man came and sat down next to him.

"Good evening son. You have been selected for my orphanage"

Later that evening the boy sat in the older man's office and said "now we have to discuss what your code name will be, after today you know you will never go by Lawliet again, do you understand, the young boy nodded.

"My sister was the only person in the world you bothered to care for me, and didn't blame me for my mother's death, may I have her name? May I be Elle?"

_**yeah i thought the burns on his arms could be the cause of his baggy long sleeved shirts too so.....there you go**_


End file.
